Domino's Year of Death
by Pkmn Trainer Bronze
Summary: 4 girls fall for 4 boys. What they don't know is that the 4 have a darkness, when unleashed, will destroy Domino. Will the girls help them? Or will they run away? OCxCharacters
1. Chapter 1

Me: me, my yami, and Yami Ace and Neko are in this!  
Keiichiro: She owns absolutly nothing.  
OCxRyou, OCxYami, OCxAtem, OCxMarik.  
Me- Saphira  
Keiichiro- herself  
Neko- Lazuli  
Ace- herself  
10987654321******************-  
I walk with my twin sister, Keiichiro. Beside us was our two best friends who were also twins. I had black straight hair with one blue highlight at the front, I was born with this and my many brown highlights. I always wore my hair with a blue bow on the left side of my head. My eyes are dark brown. I poked my new school uniform. All four of us were going to attend Domino High. We live in an apartment building, right next to a guy named Ryou Bakura, I think it's a guy. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Saphira. Back to how we looked like... Keiichiro has black wavy hair, one platinum blond highlight in front. She only wears it down. Her eyes are a dark red. Next is Lazuli. She also had black hair, straight and with a tad bit of red in the fringe halfway down the back. High plaited ponytail always! She has blue eyes that remind you of Lapis Lazuli, hence her name! Next is Ace. She has black hair with a tad bit red at the back and in the fringe all the down the back. Always has a high ponytail and a bit of hair hanging out of the tie, plaited. (that is the red part) And she has crimson red eyes.  
We walk up the steps into the building, and gap at the numerous amount of students.  
"How in the world are we supposed to find our way in this?" Keiichiro yelled.  
"How the hell should we know? We're as clueless as you Kei!" Ace yelled at her best friend.  
Suddenly, a student walked up to us. He had tanned skin and muscles. He had spiky star shaped black hair, and outlining it was a dark maroon. Yellow lightning streaks followed up. His crimson eyes gleamed at the blushing Ace.  
"Hello ladies. I think you girls are the new students. My name is Atem, and I am your guide today. Well, not your only guide. Yami! Ryou! Marik! What are you guys doing?" the boy shouted.  
"It's Ryou's fucking girlfriend, Tea. Gawd Ryou, you need to get a new one! Have you two kissed?" the boy who resembled Arem, but wasn't tan, said to the white haired boy.  
"Yeah! Like Bakura, Mana rocks, she cooks, she's nice, she cooks, and she's smart!" the spiky haired platinum blond glared at the whitette.  
"Well, I have been considering..." the whitette stopped and stared at me. I smiled and he turned away, blushing.  
"Hey, my name is Yami." the guy resembling Atem said.  
"I'm Marik." the platinum blond said.  
"And I'm Ryou.." the whitette said.  
"This is your new subjects, pick one, who really cares, I'll get you." Atem pointed at Ace. He grabbed her hand and started the tour.  
Yami started dragging a flushed Lazuli, Marik carried off Keiichiro, and Ryou was left to me.  
"Soooo... We're going?" I look at his face.  
He blushes and nods.  
I walk beside him and he starts explaining everything to me. By lunch we were done, we sat at a table with quite a lot of people in it.  
"This is Saphira everyone! Saphira, this is Mana, Bakura, Malik, Joey, Seto, Tristan, Serenity, and..." Ryou stopped short as a girl tapped him on the shoulder.  
"Ry-Ry! I told you to wait for me today!"  
"Saphira, this is Tea, my girlfriend..." Ryou mumbled.  
Me and Téa glared at eachother until I noticed a couple making out.  
"ACE?" I stared as my best friend pulled away for air.  
"Hey Saph! Me and Atem are going out!" she smiled at me.  
"You just fricken met!"  
"Love at first sight. I'm his first love." she smirked at him cockily.  
"And my only." he grabbed her head between his hands and ravaged her face.  
I looked away to see my sister walk in with Marik. He held her hand and stood by her protectively, glaring at any guy who dares look at her.  
"Let me guess, going out?"  
"How did you know?" she giggled. Wait, she NEVER giggles!  
I watch in astonishment as she sat on Marik's lap, letting him toy with her hair. I look around again.  
"Oh my fucking Ra on a fucking sandwich with shit on top."  
Yami walked into the cafeteria in a royal like manner, holding Lazuli bradal style and they were flipping rubbing noses together!  
As they sat down, I just stared.  
"Am I the only one who isn't dating my class guide? Especially if we just met them?"  
"Yeah." all six of them said.  
I palmed my face as the vice principal went up to the podium.  
"There is a talant show coming in a week! All who want to join must meet today at the gym with their "supporters"! That is all." she walked off, and kids started chattering eagerly.  
"Saph! You should join!" Ace yelled as she pulled away from a flushed and lip-stick covered Atem.  
"That is exactly what I am planning to do, and you all are my supporters..." I look around at the nodding heads. I know how to make Ryou mine, today, after school, at the audition...  
TBC  
Me: I am gonna sing a song!  
Kei: Review? 


	2. Willing

Chapter 2 Willing

Me: Talant show audition...  
Kei: You'll do fine!  
Ace: Can there be a lemon scene with me and Atem?  
Neko: *hits head* Eww!  
Me: Maybe, if you and Kei get along.  
Ace: Do I have to?  
Kei: Apparently so. My hikari doesn't own YuGiOh.  
10987654321******************-  
after school  
I changed my mind, I didn't want to do this! I yelled and screamed until they found a way to force me into submission. Whether I liked it or not.  
I was dragged all the way to the gym by 5 people. Mind you, I pick up quite a fight. Ryou held my head straight, Malik had one leg, Joey the other, Yugi and Rebecca held my arms. I grumbled as I was plopped on the gym floor.  
I grumble as I hit all five of them on the head.  
"First up is Saphira Akiza"  
"Why did my last name start with an A?"  
I climbed up the make shift stage. As though by fate, Ryou and Tea sat right in front of me. I smirked.  
"Hit it!"

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!

As I sang the lines, I pointed at Ryou and then pointed at Tea. Everyone stared at the couple, and Ryou hid his face.

No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one

I wagged my finger while looking away then pointed to me. Ryou blushed deeper and Tea turned purple with anger.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

I faced the audience and smiled as they continued to stare at Tea and Ryou.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me

I pointed at the red Ryou again and made a heart with my hands. Erotic aren't I?

No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret

Everyone started whispering, some even snickered at Tea's angry face.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I walked to the centre of the stage.

You're so fine  
I want you mine  
You're so delicious  
I think about ya all the time  
You're so addictive  
Don't you know what I could do to make you feel alright?

I sang the song while I did mild hand motions. The echo followed.

(alright alright alright alright)  
Don't pretend I think you know I'm damn precious  
Hell yeah  
I'm the mother (fucking) princess

Everyone smiled when I cussed. The teacher, oh my gawd, was rocking out like she was in a concert or something. Scary...

I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right  
(I'm right I'm right I'm right)

I liked the echo. I moved closer to the audience again.

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Everyone nodded their heads and started whispering. Again. Ok what the fuck is with these people and whispering through the whole damn song? I continued.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

I repeated my earlier gestures and recieved a satisfying look of anger from Tea.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

And again, I walk to the centre of the stage. In the back, I saw my supporters rocking with the teacher. I will need therapy after this.

I can see the way, I see the way you look at me  
And even when you look away I know you think of me  
I know you talk about me all the time again and again  
(and again and again and again)

I look at him hide his face, and Tea looked like she was ready to blow.

So come over here, tell me what I want to hear

I went to the audience and kneeled before him. I put my hand to my ear

Better yet make your girlfriend disappear

I snap my fingers in front of Tea's outraged face.

I don't want to hear you say her name ever again  
(And again and again and again!)

I pulled him up onto the stage.

She's like so whatever  
You could do so much better  
I think we should get together now  
And that's what everyone's talking about!

Everybody cheered as I leaned in closer, then they all laughed at Ryou's red face as I start singing again.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend

I repeated my hand motions a little more erotic, and Ryou's face grimanced in pain as he crossed his legs together.(1)

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

I walked around him for a while, then at the word Hell, I snapped at him. Lol at his stunned face.

In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger  
Cause I can, cause I can do it better  
There's no other  
So when's it gonna sink in  
She's so stupid  
What the hell were you thinking?

I repeated then I brought him close, and then...  
"Come on everybody, join in!"  
Everyone jumped onto the stage, including the teacher, and danced and sang.

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I don't like your girlfriend!  
No way! No way!  
I think you need a new one  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I could be your girlfriend

Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I know that you like me  
No way! No way!  
No it's not a secret  
Hey! Hey! You! You!  
I want to be your girlfriend  
No Way No Way...

I slid on my knees and bowed. Everybody cheered.  
"You are so in!" the teacher squealed and danced around.  
at the park  
As I walked with my sister, Lazuli, and their boyfriends, we talked about the talant show. I looked around, no sign of Ace or Atem. All at once, when I looked around, Tea suddenly was in front of me.  
"I will murder you! You ruined my image and Ryou broke up with me!"  
She shrieked and plunged at me, yanking my hair. I screamed and started clawing her face. My head hurt, but that made me even angrier! I kicked her in many spots and kept clawing. My animal instincts took over and I hissed and scratched. I didn't notice when seven people were trying to calm me down.  
"LET ME GO! I NEED TO KILL!" I screeched at the top of my lungs.  
"Saphira, calm down!"  
I look up and saw Ryou's concerned face looking down at me. I look to my right and see Tea, blood covered, crying, and scratches everywhere. I gasped.  
"I did that?"  
"It's ok, Seto used a serum to make her think an animal did it.  
I covered my eyes and sobbed into Ryou's shirt...  
at the apartment  
I walked home with Kei and Lazuli. I sighed, weariness was taking over me. But when I opened up our door, what I saw woke me right up.  
"Holy fuckin Ra on a Fucking sandwich with fucking shit on top..."  
Kei and Lazuli looked in and froze on both sides of me.  
Atem was thrusting in and out of a moaning Ace. I felt like I was intruding, but I needed to stop them. I cleared my throat. Nothing happened, he just pumped harder as Ace held his head and wrapped her legs around his waist. I started getting irritated.  
"OH FOR FUCKING RA! STOP SCREWING MY FRIEND ATEM!"  
he stopped and turned around in horror, he quickly pulled out, put his clothes on and ran out. Ace just lay on the floor, covered with seed and sweat. She looks at the shocked looks of her friends. And sister.  
"I guess I just gave my virginity to a guy I just met, huh."  
We all just fainted right on top of the other.  
TBC  
Me: Ace don't kill me! *hides*  
Kei: please review!  
(1) You know why... Bad Ryou!


	3. Force

Me: Ace, you won't ki-kill me?

Ace: Nah, at least he's hot.

Neko: Warning, this chapter is long. And painful mind you, it contains love, rape, and betrayal.

Kei: All that yummy good stuff. My hikari doesn't... WHY DO I STILL NEED TO SAY THIS? YOU ALL SHOULD KNOW!

***************************-

~LAZULI'S POV~

I was the first to wake up. I look around and see my twin sis on the floor, scrubbing all the seed away. I rub my eyes. We were all piled up in front of the bathroom. Saphira was slowly coming to, but Keiichiro was snoring away. I walked over to Ace and tapped her shoulder.

"Ah! Don't scare me like that Lazi!" she always used my dumb nickname to piss me off huh?

"Soooooo... You gave your innocence to a guy you just met. Wow."

"I know this sounds weird, but it was like I was supposed to do it."

I was about to say something when...  
"FOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD!"

Me and Ace look at a pissed off Saphira as she tried pushing a snoring, and drooling, Kei.

"A little help here?"

~*~ somewhere in a dark palace ~*~

Zorc cackled wickedly. Step one was complete. Implant his son's seed in one of the Jewel Priestess. Next step, another son gets his mind controlled by him and rape another. So one, willingly. Two, force. Three, horniness. And four, love. Yes, after that, he will be able to unleash his secret force.

"Watch out Jewel Priestesses, meet your doom!"

~*~ back with Lazuli ~*~

I walk up the stairs slowly. I was tired and hungry. It had been a week since Atem had... Did my sister. I had just did my afternoon jog. I was gaining weight due to the fact that whenever Ryou came, he and Saphira made a ton of food, and I ate most of it. When is he gonna ask her out?

"I'm ho-"

I stop when I heard a retching sound from the bathroom. I run in and see Saphira holding up Ace's hair and Kei patting her back. Ace stood shakily up and leaned against the door frame.

"Guess what sis. I'm pregnant..."

My eyes widened and I walked out. I needed to think this over. I walked all the way to Yami's house.

"Yes? Oh hello Lazuli!"

As he beckened her in, Zorc saw his chance and entered the young man's body, taking over. He doubled over in pain and yelled.

"Yami are you ok?"

He turned and his purpleish red eyes flashed.

"I'm fine! Hey, you wanna see a movie? A good romance is up and I wanted to see it with you!" he smirked.

"Umm.. Ok?"

He grabbed her by the hand and led me to the theater.

'What Is up with you today?'

As they watched the movie, I thought of how I could talk to my sister.

I was shook back to reality by Yami. He looked at me with worry and smiled as he dragged me back to his house.

"So, what did you think of the movie?"

"Nah, I'm not into romance."

Yami then tried to kiss me. I pushed him away and slapped him.

"You shouldn't have done that Lazuli."

He threw me onto the bed and pounced. He just went to it and unbuttoned his jeans, pulled down my skirt and plunged in. I screamed in pain as he thrusted faster and harder, not caring about the pool of blood and his cum coming out of my opening. It was like he would never stop. He just went in and grunted as I slowly lost my voice. I stayed still as he continued to rape me. He grunted. I looked up and cry as he didn't stop. I groped around and found nothing to defend myself. I screamed as he finally released and his cum seared my wounds. As he pulled out, more blood came out and he glared at me.

"Tell anyone and your family goes to the shadows. Got it? And you will see me tomorrow, or else. You are my new sex toy." he smirked at me.

I nodded with no emotion. I pulled my skirt back up and limped out. Wincing, I opened my apartment door and saw Ryou and Saphira dueling while Kei and Ace laughed about the baby catalog.

"Good nite guys. I-I ate at Yami's house."

"Ok sweety." Ace smiled a motherly smile at me, and I smiled softly back.

/Yami's house/

Zorc admired yami for a bit. Then he slumped back onto the bed.

"She's not pregnant yet. Well, I give about three days before she gets pregnant. The prophecy will come true." Zorc smiled psychotically and laughed.

/The next day/

I dragged myself to Yami's. I was scared, I didn't like being used like a whore. Why me? Why couldn't I have fallen for someone nice and delicate. Atem was with Ace again, cooing at her and gently rubbing her stomach. As I opened the door, I already was on his bed before I could yelp.

"Let's have more fun, shall we?"

"Please stop Yami, it hurts so much."

"I don't think so."

He started sucking my neck and nipped it. I felt no pleasure, just pain and disgust. He saw my disgusted face and plunged into my opening again, making me scream. He thrusted and grunted as I screamed and yelled for him to stop. He put me on top and thrusted as I tried to go away. He stopped and I looked down to see his chest covered in blood and cum. I cried.

"Lazuli, why are you on top of me."

I looked at him and gasped as I saw that his eyes were purple again, not red. I cried onto his chest and said nothing.

"Why am I covered in blood?"

'Might as well lie.'

"We had sex, and you were going to fast, that's all."

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm sleepy."

TBC

Me: Don't kill me sis!

Kei: Review.


End file.
